Secret Best Friend
by AmeliaMarriena
Summary: Melia Kallani Sanders also known as Mel is Kurts best friend whom he hasnt seen in years, what will happen when her over protective ness stops Puck from getting Kurt to be his?
1. Kurt's Surprise Vist

So I was back on that jet, so many countless times I had to move from city to city at my father's wishes. I laid a hand on my left side. I was still sore; after all I was attacked by a shark during a surf session. When the nurse called my father on the phone and told him I was in the hospital I knew what the response would be, I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did when he said,

"**I don't care if she's alive or dead. She is a useless life I have to pay for and she interrupted precious time with my darling Kelsey. Don't call me ever again with useless information.**"

Melia Kallani Sanders, A world known name for the older daughter of Kelsey who was shoved aside since I didn't obey my fathers every wish and command right when he said it. My real mother Diana loved me but when I was 3, they divorced since he already married another woman and had a child on the way, Kelsey. She was 'perfect' in my father's eyes. Mark, my father, married Lucinda and she gave my father the idea to just move me around different cities every so often and give me money to keep me occupied while their off launching Kelsey onto society and I raised myself since I was 6. It's been 12 years since I was left to teach myself the world.

But enough about me, this story is about my long life best friend. We were actually born in the same room ironically. I haven't seen him in 3 years but I always send him gifts, his name is Kurt Hummel. If you live in Lima, Ohio, that name is known for the resident 'gay kid' and though I hate the way people refer to him like that, it just shows that boy is stronger than me, and I got attacked by a shark, surfed back to shore, walked home, and drove myself to the hospital.

This brings me to why I'm in a jet flying to some city to keep me there. Thankfully, it's Lima, Ohio. I haven't told Kurt, or Burt, that I get to stay there because like every time I go to a city my dad gives me a credit card and drops me off and say,

"**Go find a place to stay by yourself"**

But honestly I could careless right now because right now I'm trying to think of the best way to 'pop' in for a surprise and to surprise Kurt Hummel; it takes A LOT of brain power. I have my IPad on my lap when it clicks. From all the emails Kurt has told me about, the perfect big bang would be at Lunch and ironically he sits in the middle of the lunch room. Perfect. Then for the show ill get some lasers and fog machines and everyone will think it's for 'cheerios' to practice but in reality its for my little stunt.

Kurt Hummel, your about to get the shock of your life.


	2. Operation:Complete

Mel aka Melia had everyone in the drama room hiding until everyone was in the lunch room. They all got ready in their outfits on, make up and hair in place, mic's on and in place, lasers, fog machines on and working, and finally music ready to play. One of her back-up dancers came back in.

"Alright everyone is in the Cafeteria" He said taking off the jacket and tossing it aside. I smirked.

"lets do this remember stay down stay hidden then when the music gets faster start running in and getting to your positions. Remember go from the outside of the tables and go in towards the center where he's sitting. Got it? Move out!" All the back up dancers, all 50 of them, got down crouching down on their knees so they wouldn't be seeing from the window in the hallway.

Mel was hidden at the opposite door and was sitting right next Chris who was managing the lights and also a DJ and told him to play the music. The music started off slow then she turned on her mic and started singing…

**Here I am once again**

** Feeling lost but now and then**

** I breath it in to let it go**

The Dancers ran out and got in place following her instructions starting the dance routine.

** And you don't know where you are now**

** Or what it would come to**

** If only somebody could hear**

** When you figure out how**

** You're lost in the moment**

** You disappear**

She held out the last note as the music started to speed up into more of a dance mix and she had crawled over and then popped up.

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

She got up on a table so everyone could see her and did the same routine as her back up dancers staring at Kurt.

**Cause you know that if your living**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

She held out the last note again and jumped over some tables then did a back flip for good measure before starting to sing again the spot light on her while Kurt was trying to get a good look at the girl who seemed to have the identical voice to Mel…it couldn't be no…

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if your living**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

**Reaching high feeling low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I'd like to shine I'll shine for you**

**And it's time to show the world how**

**It's a little bit closer**

**As long as I'm ready to go**

**All we have is right now**

**As long as you feel it inside you know**

Mel was on top of another table the dancers behind her as she flipped off the table walking towards Kurt. Kurt's eyes lit up when he realized it was in fact Mel singing he would yell at her later though he was loving the attention from everyone…

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if your living**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

**Everyone can tell you how**

**When it's all said and done**

**And harder times will change your mind**

**And make you want to run**

**But you want it and you need it**

**Like you need to breath the air**

**If they doubt you just believe it**

**That's enough to get you there**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dream in action**

**Your never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if your living**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

She belted the last note with everything she had inside her. Mel froze then got nearly got tackled by Kurt himself.

Operation Surprise Kurt Hummel: Complete.


	3. Hate Crime

I finished the song and when I looked up I got an armful of Kurt Hummel by instinct I wrapped my arms around him picking him up and twirling him around.

'Has he gotten skinner?' I asked myself, but that thought was cut off by Kurt's excessive giggling in my ear to put him down. I was slowed down then let him get balanced before letting him go.

"What on earth are you doing here Mel?" Kurt giggled and hugged me again.

"Ya know, getting my registration for this hell hole so when I come to school here in a couple days…" My smirk slowly turned into a full blow smile when Kurt just realized what I said.

"You're coming to school here? OH MY GOD!" Kurt jumped up and down squealing.

"C'mon you wild cat, show me where the front office is." I smiled and he linked arms with me and walked me out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately I knew what he was going to say next…

"So your still the tomboy I remember though I think you got a little more girly since the last time I saw you" Kurt said looking at me up and down.

"Don't worry I'm still the tomboy you remember buuuut if your really good I may give you some surprises and maybe ill let you have a life-size Barbie Doll for a day. MAYBE. Key word." I laughed at how Kurt immediately brightens at the thought of having me a life-size Barbie for a day. Yes my hair is as long as Barbie's but I have dirty blonde hair.

"Fine Fine. Soooo what are these surprises I'm all too excited to shred open?" Kurt giggled lacing his fingers with mine still keeping our arms linked and giving me those damn Puppy Dog eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get your how ever many presents I bought after dinner. I lost count after 30." I smirked and Kurt smiled.

"You spoil me so damn much! Remind me to find a boyfriend who spoils me just as much as you do." Kurt blushed which made me smile.

"Only if Burt and I can sit on the porch with our shotguns when he comes to meet you" I smiled and Kurt glared at me, I wonder if I should tell him that I've known him for 16 years and the icy glare doesn't work on me anymore…

"Like hell you will or I'll…cut your hair!" Kurt exclaimed obviously trying to threaten me…he sucks at threats.

"Kurtie Kins. I've known you for 16 years, the hollow threats and icy glares don't work." I told him and he pouted.

"Awwwww c'mon no pouting that's not fair cuz' that's the only thing the STILL works." Kurt just smiled and I hugged him and ruffled his hair not enough to where he'll kill me but just enough to make him squeal.

"Here's the office." He said as we walked up to a lady and she got me a registration packet.

"So I'm going over to the shop to surprise Burt. I'll see you tonight during dinner." I gave him a peck on the cheek before walking out to my truck that I lucky had shipped here.

"Hey Dad!" I shouted as I walked into the shop and Burt immediately looked up and saw me. I've called Burt dad ever since I can remember, plus he loves thinking of me as his daughter.

"Hey kiddo!" He said a bright smile on his face and I ran over to him giving him a big hug.

"God I've missed you!" I changed out of my 'surprise' outfit and into grease covered overalls and a black mini tube top and sneakers with a red bandana keeping my hair back and my hair in a poofy…fountain…thing.

"I've missed you too Mel so what you say about some healthy bonding over sledge hammers and a couple things I just so happen to need getting busted to pieces." Burt said chuckling. I just smiled brightly.

"I'll start with a couple cars then in an hour or so ill go make sure those desks are broken down" I smiled giggling saying hi to all the rest of the guys.

About 30 minutes later I was under a car finishing up and oil change when Burt walked up.

"Ya know Mel I really wish I could adopt you. I'm pretty sure Kurt would be just fine with that." He said taking the extra tools out of my hands. I just smiled.

"So would I and I'd be proud to have the last name Hummel but unfortunately I can't be adopted until I'm 18 but once I'm 18 if you still want me id be happy to be your daughter, though I practically am anyways." I joked. Burt huffed at my comment.

"No kidding. So after the oil change, you want to take the sledge hammer to the stuff out back?" Burt asked smirking as he saw me smiling.

"Oh I need some stress relief I'm taking the 15 lb sledge hammer." I said getting out from under the car grabbing the sledge hammer smiling.

Kurt, Finn, Puck, and Cedes walked into the shop laughing and joking around.

"Dad where's –" BANG! "Found her" he said putting down his bag and motioned for everyone to follow him around back. Kurt was walking around back with a very confused Finn when he spotted Mel with her Ipod blasting and 15 lb sledge hammer slamming into propane tank heater. With that blow the top part fell over onto a pile of wood that use to be a very large desk. Mel wiped her forehead and saw Kurt out of the corner of her eye and 3 people she didn't know. She turned off her Ipod taking out the headphones.

"Hey Kurt." I said smiling and walking over to him.

"Dad got you working on breaking, well more like demolishing the old desks and Propane tank heaters?" Kurt asked looking at the pile of junk. I laughed and smiled brightly leaning the sledge hammer on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, stress relief baby. He's too old to do that anyways." I giggled with Kurt. "So who are this peeps?" I asked motioning to the 2 boys and girl.

"Oh ya! This is Mercedes my best fried. Puck and Finn…my brother. Everyone this is the infamous Mel Sanders." He giggled and I shot him a look.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes I've heard a lot about you" I smiled at her and looked at the tall boy. "Redwood's your brother? I don't comprende…" I said staring at Kurt when Cedes spoke up.

"Kurt hooked Finn's mom up with his dad. Are you two related or something?" Cedes asked curiously I nodded in response then looked at Kurt biting my lip.

"Well by blood no but we've been best friends since like birth so I've just taken up the title sister or cousin." I said laughing.

"Um…how could you be friends since birth?" Finn asked.

"We were born in the same room our moms were best friends" Kurt smiled at me and I looked at my watch.

"Well I'd love to stand here and chat but I have some more destroying to do." I smiled and the other 3 left but Puck stayed. Then he gave me a…look then he smirked then checked me out.

"Want me to help you good lookin'?" Puck asked walking towards me. I took the sledge hammer placing it on his chest with a slight emphasis.

"Touch me and this 15 lb sledge hammer will do some damage to you." I said then walked away back to the heater that I need to break down.

"Did you just reject me?" Puck asked sounding almost stunned. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yup. Your not good looking enough for me." I smiled knowing how much damage it would do to his ego.

Sanders: 1, Puck: 0

About 30 minutes later Mel walked back into the shop putting the sledge hammer away and turned to see Puck sulking in a chair next to Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were no doubt gossiping about something that had no interest to Mel. She walked over to Burt who was working on an engine.

"Desk and heaters demolished. Need any help?" I asked knowing id have to ask him something I really hated asking though I knew his answer was always yes.

"Nahh I'm almost done here and did Kurt tell you about Finn and Carole?" He asked looking at me then back at the engine.

"Yep and id punch you in the arm for not giving me a heads up if it was crammed inside an engine…Mind if I stay the night?" I asked looking down inside the engine speaking softer. Burt looked up from the car and pulled his hands out.

"Mark just dropped you here and left huh?" I nodded sheepishly. "Your always welcome to stay at our place, hell stay there if you don't wanna go find another place." Burt smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Dad. I'll take my stuff over later. First I'm gonna wash the grease off then give Kurt one of his many presents then ill head home." I smiled and gave him a hug and walked to the bathroom passing Puck and Finn.

"Hey Kurt I have greasy hands and I'm going to tickle you!" I said walking towards Kurt who gasped and hid behind Mercedes.

"Don't even THINK about it Mel!" Kurt threatened behind Mercedes making me laugh.

"Oh calm down I was joking. Now, go open the door to the bathroom so I can clean my hands off and get your present" I smiled seeing him light up like a Christmas tree and walked over to the door and opened it and started washing my hands.

"So what's the present?" Kurt asked obviously jittery. I dry off my hands smiling.

"You'll see" I walked to the truck oblivious to the car filled with jocks lingering around. I went into the front of my truck and pulled out a small silver box that had 'Marc Jacobs' inscribed on the top. Kurt opened it then squealed and hugged me.

"Omg! It's perfect! I love you!" He said giggling then we walked into the garage when someone yelled

"FAG!" then I yanked Kurt in front of me just as bricks started flying and I protected him. I shoved him behind the garage door in the shop then ignored the deep gashes in my back then grabbed a nail gun and the brick and I chucked it and purposely missed the jocks and it slammed into the car. I aimed the gun at the gun at the guys and they ran, there were only 3 of them. They tired to use speed away in the car put I shot nails in the tires giving them flat tires.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU RUN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! GET OF THE CAR AND GET ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MOVE OR ILL MAKE SURE NOT TO MISS" I yelled shooting some nails in the air and they complied scared shitless and they got down and I watched them as I walked to me car and pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed the hands then sat them up. I put the nail gun away and went over to Kurt.

"You okay?" I asked put he didn't look scared for once he looked relieved.

"Why are you worrying about me? You just took bricks to the back then scared the crap out of the jocks and my dad called the cops. I'm fine. I'm worried about you." Kurt said giving me a hug avoiding my gashes.

"I'll live. I'll go to the hospital after the cops do something with those delinquents and see what would have happened to you." I smiled then Puck and Finn walked over.

"How'd you do that?" They both asked bewildered on how I was standing. I just shrugged.

"This is nothing after you've been attacked by a shark nothing really compares" I said honestly. Everyone but Burt and Kurt looked at her in disbelief then their eyes widened seeing she wasn't kidding. She sighed then took off the top part of her over-alls off and showed them the big mouth bite scars around my left side. Then sirens were heard and I walked out and talked to the cops showing them my gashes on my back and told them exactly what I did.

Operation Save Kurt Hummel: Complete


	4. Reading Minds

The Cops finally left and took the 3 jocks into custody and towed their car. I sighed rubbing my head and Burt came up holding my shoulders and examining my back.

"Well I doubt they need stitches but I still want you to go to the hospital and get it checked out." Burt said firmly. I sighed and Puck walked up.

"I'll take her." Puck said with an honest expression. Damn if no one offered I could've 'pretended' to go and just come home claiming I forgot. I groaned.

"Fine but you're not driving my truck" I said firmly. Only people I trust with my cars are Burt and Kurt. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"You're in no condition to drive Mel I'm sure he won't hurt your truck." Burt said. Seriously, I'm going to slap these 2 boys.

"I'm a good driver" Puck said sounding insulted.

"My ass you are. If you were a good driver then that clunker of a truck wouldn't have a giant dent in the front bumper" I glared at Puck and Burt. Kurt sighed and walked over grabbing my keys.

"Let him drive so then you have a reason to smack him if he hurts your baby or just get a new car." Kurt whispered. He was so devious, I smirked. I taught you well young Padawon.

"Fine Puck you can drive I swear to god hurt my truck and I'll get pruning shears and cut off your junk and staple it to your forehead." I said harshly and Kurt handed Puck the keys.

"Uh huh" Puck replied obviously scared shitless to answer anything else. Good. I got in the car leaning on the dash board and Puck got in and started the car up and I turned on some 80s rock on low.

"You like KISS?" Puck asked like it was something truly astonishing.

"Ya, I love 80s music KISS is one of my favorites I like all music." I said in a low voice. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"So do you think you'd maybe-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live. You're not my type. Get over it." I said with the bitch ice queen attitude Kurt taught me.

"How am I not your type? I'm everyone's type dude." Puck said obviously offended. Seriously? Was this guy POUTING? Oh give me a break. I sat up when he pulled up to a red light and gave him my death glare.

"Oh get OVER yourself. I hate guys like you. Big egos, think their shit don't stink? Give me a BREAK. Guys like you make me want to induce vomiting because you're pathetic and not everyone is going to like you. Want to know why? Oh Kurt told me EVERYTHING you did to him and no I don't care if you stopped you still did it and you never apologized for being an utter asshole. So right now I can and will despise you with a bloody passion. So get over yourself and shut up and drive idiot." I leaned back on the dash board and Puck started driving. I already knew what he was thinking, he was easier to read then Redwood Tree, ya know, Kurt's new bro. I can guarantee he was thinking about how no one else ever talked to him like that. Idiot.

After I got all bandaged up Puck drove me back to the garage then I drove home to Burt's house. Puck didn't say another word to me after I gave him a piece of my mind. I walked into the house with my 2 duffle bag and giant suitcase. I opened the door with my key and Burt hopped up to help me with my suitcase.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Burt asked. I smiled.

"Kurt's room." I said just as Kurt walked up the stairs.

"Uhh Finn is down there with Kurt." Burt said smugly.

"Kurt you don't mind if I shove Redwood Tree upstairs do you?" I smirked as he giggled.

"Not at all. I'm sure he'll be happy with that." Kurt giggled and grabbed my computer bag walking to the basement. I walked down after Kurt.

"Redwood Tree your moving upstairs I'm bunking with Kurt so shoo." I smiled then put my duffle bags down against the wall. Finn looked confused then just nodded and left. I plopped on Kurt's bed wincing at my back but relaxed.

"C'mere sexy" I motioned for Kurt to come lay down with me. He giggled and blushed and cuddled up next to me.

"I've missed you so much Mel." Kurt closed his eyes breathing deeply relaxing.

"Me too Kurt. So much. I hope I can just stay here I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you you're my best friend." I said smiling and Kurt smiled.

"Please do. Even though we email back and forth everyday I still miss you being here, maybe now you can attract all the good looking boys so I can have them." He giggled.

"Ya I already told of Puck and I still haven't liked, kissed, let alone had sex with a guy. So you can have all the boys." I laughed.

"I can always kiss you and pretend to be straight again. Though you're more like a guy since you're a tomboy so I'd be more into it" Kurt laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Ya well I'd be more comfortable kissing you then some idiot I'll want to smack cuz he just wants sex, sex, sex and more sex. I swear if I can't find a decent guy, I'm marrying you."

"Amen Mel." Kurt's phone vibrated and he pulled it out reading a text from Puck.

-Sorry I was such a douche and a dick to you man. You didn't deserve what I did to you. Tell Mel she was right.-

Mel read the text and smirked at Kurt who looked dumbfounded and then looked at me

"I didn't do it."

"Mel what'd you do?" I snickered. Damn Kurt knew me so well.

"I may have yelled at him giving him every reason why I don't like him and said he never formally apologized and all that jazz." I winked Kurt groaned.

"You broke Puck."

"Nahh I'm just gonna whip him into shape for you." Kurt turned bright red at that comment.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh please Kurt I've known you for 16 years since freaking birth I know you better then yourself. I totally saw you check him out and staring at his ass."

"You suck"

"You just hate that I know you totally have the hots for Puckerman"

"I hate when you read my mind"

"You can read mine too. You just choose not too"

"I should start"

"Yes, yes you should, now seduce him and make him yours"

Operation Read Kurt's Mind: Completed


	5. Greeneyed Monster

Mel woke up finally but hadn't opened her eyes yet. And just relaxed in the cool basement air and shifted she stretched and felt a muscular body next to her and shifted so she was facing it. Puck wasn't going to like her in about 5 seconds.

"Morning baby" Puck whispered. Mel smirked.

"Morning road kill" I said then 'stretched my leg' and just so happen to shove Puck off the bed.

"Whoops" I rolled over smiling.

"Where'd Puck go..." I heard Kurt say before I heard running down the stairs. I smirked then opened my eyes to a smiling Kurt who was leaning over me smiling.

"Morning Mel, Sleep good?" Kurt asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Morning sexy" I pulled him down and gave him a peck on his cheeks. "I slept great until you got outta bed at 6 freaking am Do you ever sleep in?" I yawned stretching then sat up only in a bra and shorts, Kurt never cared what I wore to bed since he slept in what I did minus the bra.

"Sleepy to late makes your eyes puffy but don't worry ill snuggle with you tomorrow. Now wake up and get dressed for a brunch." Kurt said giving me a hug. I hopped out of bed Pucks eyes going wide at my body. Finn walked down and stopped mid way as I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Kurt I'm Barbie." Kurt was leaning on the door frame and eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You're kidding? Do I really! Oh my god I love you!" Kurt squealed and gave me a big hug making me smile.

"Ya ya we'll go shopping after brunch." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I opened a duffle bag and pulled out a big baggy blue shirt with a white stick figure comic on the front that said:

-"My daddy bought me a Lamborghini." Stick figure 1.

"My daddy bought me a mansion." Stick figure 2.

"What'd your daddy buy you? A new brain?" Stick figure 3.

"No my daddy bought me a shotgun and a truck." Stick figure 4 smiling holding a shotgun and leaning on a truck.-

"Only you would buy that shirt." Kurt rolled his eyes at me. I smirked.

"I didn't buy it I made it. Only I would think of something so perfect." I smiled and skipped upstairs. Burt saw my t shirt and smiled.

"That's my girl. Did I buy u a shotgun?" Burt asked looking up from his newspaper Kurt, Puck, and Finn walking up whispering.

"Yep and I spray painted it Neon pink and teal." I said with a smiled and sat down next to Burt Kurt on my side and Puck and Finn across from us. I grabbed the plate when Kurt slapped me.

"Pray remember?" Kurt said placing his hands together.

"Shalom, Shalom. Now can I eat before Beavis and Butthead eat all my food?" I asked hungrily. Burt just shook his head and smiled and handed me the food Puck looked like a fish out of water.

"YOU'RE JEWISH?" Puck basically yelled. I basically growled.

"Dude I just woke up and haven't eaten if you WANT me to rip your head off keep talking and yes, I converted to piss of my dad." I rolled my eyes putting eggs, sausage and pancakes all on my plate and poured syrup all over the pancakes and sausage. Everyone else started eating.

"Mel honestly how can you eat all that? At least you have table manners." Kurt shot a glance at Finn who reminded me of a puppy who was getting yelled at for peeing on the carpet.

"Fast metabolism, and you better be eating more then that, I know you can eat more and don't even pull the 'I'm on a diet' because if you don't eat breakfast you'll gain more weight." I pointed out and Kurt quickly added a good portion of food on his plate and I smiled. "Much better."

After everyone finished eating I was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes with Kurt who was loading when Burt walked in.

"Well its Saturday so what are you 2 going to be doing?" He asked finishing his coffee.

"Were going to head to the mall after Kurt opens all his freaking awesome presents I bought him then I'm going to play Barbie for Kurt. Think I can force Beavis and Butthead to carry the bags if I pay them." I smirked. Slave labor is one thing me and Burt always agree on and he smirked.

"Let me go get you some bag carriers." Burt smirked and called out to the boys.

"You 2 are going to Kurt and Mel to the mall and Mel is willing to pay you if you carry around bags and running them to her truck so she doesn't have to. She said it's got some zeros at the end." Burt was so good at this it was ridiculous.

"We'll do it." Puck and Finn both agreed. Burt nodded.

"But if you complain once she won't pay you. Just ask if you gotta go take a leak or if you're hungry." Burt said and they nodded in response. Kurt and I headed downstairs to get changed.

"I'm just gonna pick something easy to change in and out of." I said opening my big duffle bag and motioning for Kurt to sit down. I placed the duffle bag in front of him that was full of his presents. "Have fun opening them while I find something to wear." I smiled as he went to town opening the gifts and squealing and other assortments of sounds.

I ended up choosing to wear my levi's super low 547s flare jeans, a tight black tank top and a green loose green vest over it and my matching green fake snake skin pointed flats. I fixed my hair then added some make up then looked walked over to Kurt.

"Like the presents?" I asked sitting next to him then I was tackled to the ground.

"Like them no way. Love them oh yes. I'll get changed into the new fabulous clothes you bought me." He smiled and got up and started stripping himself of clothing. He slipped on the new Marc Jacobs bleach white wash jeans, black and white Alexander McQueen, Versace Sunglasses and Gucci shoes. It looks like he only hacked at a ¼ of the presents I bought him. Oh well we can save those for later except he has to wear this one. I handed him a box with a Rolex symbol on the outside.

"Open it." I said and he opened it carefully and saw the gold, diamond and sapphire watch. His breath hitched.

"Mel I-"

"Open the face of the watch." I said he raised an eyebrow then complied. It was a locket watch that had recent pictures of me on one side and him on the other. He bit his lip then hugged me tightly.

"Mel thank you, you have no idea how much this means too me." Kurt smiled and I hugged him back then helped him put it on his wrist.

Once we got ready I got in Kurt's Navigator and Kurt was in the passenger seat while Puck and Finn got in the back and drove to the mall.

Once they got to the mall Mel paid the valet to Kurt's car out front so they didn't have to run it too far.

"C'mon Mel! It's just Victoria Secrets! You said I could dress you!" Kurt said pouting.

"Yes I said you could dress me NOT decide what I wear underneath!" I said standing my ground. Kurt groaned.

"Oh you're such a baby! And if I get to dress you that means everything including underneath the clothes now cmon " Kurt asked giving me those damn puppy dog eyes the guys were just coming back. I whimpered.

"Fine you win but I only wear boy shorts thank you." I groaned and motioned for the boys to follow and Puck was about to complain but decided otherwise. The guys were relaxing checking out the chicks and Kurt was outside waiting. Mel handed the cashier the mound of bras and panties along wit lotion and lip gloss then I walked over to the boys. "If a girl was wearing this, what would you think over do or sexy?" I handed them the bottle Finn nodded.

"Its nice a little strong." Finn said handing it to Puck coughed.

"Over kill." Puck said shaking his head.

"Told you it was over kill!" I yelled walking over to Kurt and put it back. I was looking at lotions when Puck walked over.

"Hey..." Puck said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sup" I said going back to the lotions.

"You were right"

"About what"

"About Kurt, about everything."

"Keep going." I said motioning him with my hand. Puck sighed.

"How do I make it up to him?"

"I don't know Puck. I mean there's a guy who's interested so I'm sure he'll protect Kurt when I can't." I lied. I glanced at Puck to see him tense.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Operation make Puck jealous: Complete


	6. Smoothies

"Why do you care? You fucked his life up enough, oh let me take a wild fucking guess, you decided to be nice and stop fucking up his life? Ya right, you'll never change." I grabbed some things and skipped back over to Kurt while Puck stood there dumbfounded.

"This is it, well from this store." Finn walked up behind me.

"Um…Mel…I don't want to complain but can we get some food? Please? I'm starving…" I giggled and patted his head because he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I didn't have to be physic to know Puck was staring.

"Of course, but on one condition," I grabbed his shirt yanking him down with little force but probably gave him whiplash. "EVER call Kurt the "F" word again and I'll rip you a new one and you'll have a man-gina. Understood?" Finn nodded his head rapidly.

"Y-yes ma'am" I let Finn go fixing his shirt.

"Good take these 3 bags to the truck and meet us at the food court." Finn nodded taking the bags and taking out of the store. Puck was standing beside me as I finished paying with my new credit card.

"Where are we going to eat?" Puck asked hands in his pockets looking down.

"Per Se, It's a French restaurant."

"I don't have the money to afford that place it's expensive." Puck said looking up.

"No shit, I'm paying." I said nonchalantly and noticed Finn running back as we walked out of the store.

"Where are we eating?" Asked a breathless Finn, walking slowly to catch his breath.

"Per se it's the French 5 star restaurant." Puck pointed out Kurt gleamed at the words. He was easier to pay off then my little sister Kelsey.

"Woah, I don't have the money for that place." Finn said when he could breathe normally.

"I know, I'm paying so relax and I'll order for everyone." I added smirking. Puck and Finn raised their eyebrows and Kurt interpreted.

"The menu is in French so you won't be able to read it." Kurt said as if it were the most obvious thing.

When we walked to the restaurant Mel just walked to the front of the line slipping a100 dollar bill in his hand.

"Table pour quatre, garder la monnaie." Mel spoke to the Host. He nodded and led them to a half circle booth.

(Table for four, keep the change.)

"Merci" I smiled at the host.

(Thank you)

"Vous êtes les bienvenus" He replied and walked away, motioning for a waiter to take their order now. A waiter approached and smiled.

(You're welcome)

"Bienvenue à Per Se" Everyone smiled at him though they have no idea what I have been saying the whole time.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais que le filet de Minion pour tout le monde avec glacé aux framboises Parfait pour nettoyer la palette et de désert, nous aimerions tous le "Trinity et les cœurs." spéciale. Je commande pour moi et pour toute la table, nous allons commencer avec de l'eau." I smiled as he wrote everything down smiling.

(Hello. I would like the fillet Minion for everyone with Iced Raspberry Parfait to cleanse the pallet and for desert we would all like the "Trinity And Hearts." special. I'm ordering for myself and the whole table, we'll start with water.)

"Votre premier cours sera momentanément." Then he walked away.

(Your first course will be up momentarily)

Kurt, Finn, and Puck all looked shocked when they say I wasn't kidding that I spoke fluent French.

"So you speak fluent French wh-" Finn started but Puck cut him off.

"What'd you order us?" Puck asked and I sighed.

"Steak and sweets and water, now don't interrupt and be rude." I motioned for Finn to continue.

"So you speak fluent French…" I nodded. "What else do you speak fluently?"

"Chinese, Danish, Dutch, English, Filipino, French, German, Greek, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Latin, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Slovak, Spanish, and Swedish, I think that's all." Kurt giggled at the guys' faces, Priceless.

After Lunch and many, many complements for picking awesome food, the bill came. Mel just handed the waiter her credit card and he walked back handed her the black book to sign and write the tip town.

"What's the damage?" Finn and Puck said at the same time. Kurt looked over my shoulder to read the receipt and his eyes widened.

"$1,732 exactly…" Kurt said Finn and Pucks jaws dropped at the amount and I closed the book handing it back to the waiter and he smiled at the amount.

"Merci" he said and walked away as I put the receipt in the receipts from all the previous purchases.

"Like I said I'm buying now come on let's go shop more. We still haven't hit half the mall." Mel pulled out her cash wallet, seriously I need one giant wallet that's it instead of 4 wallets, and pulled out $60 and handed each boy $30.

"You haven't complained so go buy whatever you want Kurt and I will shop for a while then you guys can come back and take the bags to the truck. Text me if we're still shopping and you're done otherwise I'll text you." I smiled and they smiled brightly at my request.

"Thanks" Puck and Finn both said finally not at the same time and they walked off debating what to do with the money I just rolled my eyes.

"Men are so easy to please. Come on lets go buy more clothes. And accessories and things I don't care about but you do. I'm pretty sure we can eat away the rest of the mall since those are most of the stores we don't care about." I said and Kurt giggled.

"Mel you know me so well. Let's do it." Kurt and I headed off to the first store.

2 hours, 47 minutes, 29 seconds later Kurt and I were sitting at Jamba Juice with our smoothies and at least 28 bags surrounding us. We had 2 stores left to go, Jewelry store and the Spencers' shop or as I call it the "sex-y" store Kurt thought was goth store though in the back it had sex toys that I'm sure Puck would get some nice previews of Kurt doing things to himself with those toys. Damn I'm good. Kurt and I were chatting when the boys walked up with game bags in hand.

"Have fun boys?" Kurt asked with Finn and Puck smiling.

"Yes we got new games for Xbox." Finn said happily. Puck looked at the 28 bags.

"Damn. We'll take everything to the car are we done?" Puck asked grabbing some bags.

"Just 2 more shops and were done. I promise." I smiled brightly. Just then for no more then 3 seconds Puck stared at Kurt sucking on the straw of the smoothie then cleared his throat.

"God I'm parched." Puck said Finn nodded and walking over to Mel.

"Can we please have 2 smoothies for us?" Finn smiled. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Finn the only puppy dog eyes that work on me and cutesy grins are Kurt, sorry, but anyways ya, what do you guys want?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Strawberry" Finn answered.

"Pina colida for me." He answered. I smirked.

"I love how you both got the same as us. Ironic" I said then there was 'the look' and Puck smirked at Kurt.

"What can I say Kurts got some," Puck licked his lips giving Kurt an up down "Good taste" Puck smirked and with that he left with Finn to take the bags to the truck. Kurt instantly turned to me once I got back with the boys smoothies.

"Did that just happen? Was Puck flirting with me? Was there a double meaning to what he said? Should I flirt back? Mel-" I stopped him.

"Yes it happened. Yes he was flirting. Yes there was a double meaning. No, he's flirting unconsciously, if you flirt with him he'll wig out and run just play it cool and I got this in the bag." I winked and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Where to next?" Kurt asked.

Operation Smoothies: Flawless.


	7. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

First stop, Jewelry store. I maybe a tomboy but I like shiny things okay? SO Kurt, Finn, and Puck were all scattered across the floor and I was looking at some rings and I noticed Pucks eyes going from the display to Kurt then what seems like forever he walks over leaning on the glass next to Kurt.

"See anything you like so far?" He asked grinning. Kurt smiled staring down at the glass.

"The ring with the matching necklace…ya ya ya I know it's to girly right?" Kurt frowned sometimes wishing he could wear things like girls do and not be made fun off.

"I don't think it's to girly I think it'll look great on you. Why don't you try it on?" Puck said smiling honestly. I motioned for one of the people to go help Kurt and Puck so he could try it on.

"Ah I see you have your eye on the emerald and diamond collection." The business man said smiling and pulling out the ring and necklace then handed the necklace to Kurt. Kurt tried to get the hook on but kept missing the clasp.

"Here I'll do it" Puck said grabbing the necklace and clasping it for him and smiling as he slid on the ring glowing.

"See? Not girly at all. I like it on you." Puck smiled at Kurt. They kept chatting and trying on jewelry and Melia walked over to Finn who looked like he was trying to get x-ray vision, melt the glass, or see the price on a necklace which was stunning.

"Having some trouble Finn?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed nervously.

"Y-ya, its my moms birthday and I say this necklace that I remember her talking about and I thought id get it for her….but I cant see the price…." He frowned and I motioned for the man to get out the necklace and matching earrings and ring.

"Its 6 grand for the set, $2,000 for each piece." He said. Finn turned white and frowned. I looked at Finn and sighed.

"I'll take it. I want a 6 year warranty and free cleaning along with it. Also wrap it up nicely it's for a birthday." The man nodded and took them away smiling after I handed him a slick black card.

"Melia I couldn't-" Finn stopped when Melia covered his mouth.

"Can it. This is a thank you for not complaining." I smiled and put my hand down then he pulled me up into a bear hug and lifted me off the ground.

"THANK YOU!" He smiled and I coughed Redwood was freaking STRONG.

"Cant" cough "breathe." Finn loosened his grip then put me down and I took a deep inhale.

"You're welcome just don't kill me." I said laughing lightly. Finn smiled goofily.

"Well… thanks again. You're really awesome." Finn said as I handed him the package.

"Thanks Redwood." I chuckled and looked over to see Kurt and Puck getting along quite well. Good everything is going according to plan. So far, so good, time for the 2nd part of my plan. I went around and picked out things I liked and got Kurt and I all the jewelry we liked then I smiled at Kurt.

"Last stop Spencers its got lots of interesting accessories." I winked at Kurt looping arms with him Puck and Finn chatting behind us. We walked into to Spencers and I pulled Kurt into the back of the store where all the toys were. Kurt didn't realize where we were until he saw a vibrating dildo and by god he turned redder then a lobster.

"Melia! Where the hell are we?" He freaked clinging to my arm though I saw his eyes wandering the back section.

"Um the sex section don't even play that you are not a horny ass 16 year old. So I thought who better to buy u sex toys then me" I winked and he bit his lip.

"Where would I hide them?" Kurt asked staring at the shelves of toys and…other erotic things. Ya good job at saying how much you 'wouldn't' want them, I know him to well.

"Back of your closet behind the wall where you keep some of the tiaras hidden from your dad" I said and Kurt's head snapped to look at me.

"You speak of that to NO ONE. And okay, I would like these better then my right hand" he said blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I alright have a pretty good idea of what you'll like" I pulled off a plug off the top shelf that was pink and told him what it did.

While me and Kurt were chatting Puck froze when he say what I pulled off the shelf. Then realized he just got the worst hard on and asked the sales associate if they had a bathroom. He walked to the bathroom in disbelief he just had about 50 fantasies of what he could do to Kurt with that and that fact that Kurt turned him on this much. Oh he was beyond fucked.

Kurt ended up purchasing a vibrating prostate massager for a guys 'g-spot' and a crap load of flavored things such as lube, condoms, and lotion (that you can eat too). Kurt carried that bag and I carried the jewelry as we headed to my truck.

"Alright im tired Puck you get one scratch on my baby and I will freeze your balls and dick off" She said tossing him the keys then she laid down in the backseat, assuming Kurt would sit on her or sit in front with the boys, this just goes to show this boy is FULL of surprises. So what does he do? He smacks me to lie on my side then cuddles up in my arms and falls asleep. I was freaking comfy. The things I do for Kurt.

When we got home, I was awake the whole time but Kurt just passed the fuck out I mean he hit his head on the back of the seat and didn't even flinch, Puck came over and opened the back door.

"He's out like a brick think you can carry him downstairs bridal style and just lay him on his bed without hitting his head?" I asked and Puck scoffed.

"I promise I'll keep your best friend safe okay?" he laughed and lifted Kurt easily out of the truck and walked into the house and walked to the basement noticing his dad wasn't home, thank you god, and placed Kurt in his bed gently. Puck brushed some hair out of his face staring at his flawless features but his lips were the best but his eyes were closed and he wanted to see the color for some reason. Puck brushed his calloused fingers along his face when Kurt's hand laced his fingers with his eyes opened wide showing his bright green eyes.

"Kiss me" Kurt said in a whisper. Puck swallowed but leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips then pulled back slightly re-opening his eyes to look at Kurt and his now rose red lips and he kissed him. Puck savored the taste of Kurt, he tasted like cherries and bubblegum, it was intoxicating and addicting.

Melia had already taken pictures I mean cmon when they get married I'm sure they will want pictures of their first kiss, who, wouldn't and she crept upstairs.

Puck had to pull away from Kurt, unfortunately, but he was only human and needed to breathe. Puck was panting slightly and he noticed Kurt was blushing slightly then he heard laughing growing louder and he was half way on the bed with Kurt. 'I'm so fucked, but at least he's hot, woah did I just call Kurt hot?' he thought to himself but they were cut off short when Kurt spoke up.

"You should go help Melia. We can talk about what happened later after you freak out." Puck swallowed and nodded and walked upstairs and walked to the truck getting bags and helping Finn and Melia bringing them downstairs but each time he brought bags down he looked at Kurt and licked his lips.

Puck was scared, confused, anxious, freaked out, happy, and uneasy. He's never liked a guy before and he still likes girls because he would never date Finn let alone any other guy and Melia is still stunningly beautiful but there's something about Kurt…he needed to do a lot of thinking tonight but right now all he wanted was the taste of Kurt's lips.

Melia walked up behind Puck as he checked for anymore bags.

"Kissing my best friend and leading him on makes me mad. I cant wait to post these pictures and send them to Jewfro." The biggest lie in the world but Puck froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Operation Kiss, Kiss fall in love: Completed.


	8. MatchMaker

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Puck stuttered horrified.

"Oh you know I totally caught you kissing Kurt but I thought the moment would be so much more awkward if I burst in." I smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't send them to Jewfro…would you? I mean wouldn't that end up hurting Kurt?" Puck wracked his brain over how I will react.

"How about this Puck, go home, think and wrack your brain over whether or not you truly like Kurt, because I will not let you hurt him." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. It wasn't a tight hold it was more of a 'please don't leave me alone when I'm like this' hold on my arm.

"I don't want to hurt Kurt but I don't know what to think either Melia. I've felt anything for a guy except for Kurt." He admitted.

"I use to try and deny all the feelings and throw him in dumpsters because he was all puppy dog eyes over Finn and not me, everyone likes Finn, even you like Finn." He sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Dude you know nothing about me, so stop assuming alright there fluffy? I don't like Finn and in all honesty he annoys me more then you do. You're just a horn dog but every guy is." I said sitting down next to him.

"Stop beating yourself up and chill out dude, you only get to do whatever and be an idiot once in our lives then the rest is growing up and having a family so relax and just go with the flow. Sound good there fluffy wuffy?" I rolled my eyes and Puck let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"Ya I guess your right but what am I going to do about Kurt?" Puck asked looking at me.

"Dunno it better be freaking amazing and unique and original and TV worthy." I said giving him the 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Like what I've never done this. Come on give me some ideas please?" Puck gave her the pouty lip and she rolled her eyes.

"Roses and serenading in front of Glee Club and the whole school at lunch, there you go." I rolled my eyes rubbing my temples. Idiots.

"Wait you want me to confess my love for Kurt…to the whole damn school? Are you crazy?"

"Are you a badass or not?"

"Hell ya I am. Are you questioning my badass ness? Hve you seen my guns?" He flexed pointing to his biceps.

"Well if you truly are badass then coming out to the school should be no problem at all since no one will screw with you and I've seen better." I lied but this dude had SUCH a bad ego it needed some major denting or this dude truly wouldn't last a second around Kurt.

"Fine, will you help me plan it at least? I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Puck admitted.

"Ya, sure, why not. We can talk about it later, right now im gonna go downstairs and continue being Barbie." I said getting up.

"Go home and make sure this is really what you want to do" I said putting my hands in my pockets and walking into the house without another glance.

Melia walked downstairs and found Kurt fast asleep Finn probably upstairs killing zombies or playing Halo. Melia tucked Kurt in when a hand caught her wrist.

"Cuddle…" Kurt mumbled his eyes barely open.

"Alright I'll get change and cuddle with you." I rolled my eyes and quickly changed smirking, he always did love cuddling me, he told me once I reminded him of his mom, and probably why he is so attached to me. I always gave him that safe feeling like nothing could touch him and I tended to spoil him when we got older and I found out about this ingenious device called a debit card which is linked to my idiot fathers' account. So I got changed then got into Kurt's bed and he immediately responded by flipping over and laid half his body on me, half off his head on the pillow and his left arm across my stomach pulling me close as possible then slipped on leg in-between mine then sighed in relief and relaxed as I wove my arms around his back relaxing under my touch.

Puck had drove home thinking and went up aimlessly to his room and plopped on his bed trying to figure out what the hell just happened because he isn't gay he's badass stud Puckerman, no fairy…but when he kissed Kurt as much as it kills him to admit it…it felt…right. He never felt that with anyone before it's like Kurt broke down all his defenses and didn't even try. He was seriously contemplating that Kurt had magical powers like Super Mario, or in that video game he had to play with his sister what was it called again? It had something to do with Barbie…and fairies…oh ya! Fairytopia! Kurt could totally pull off a tutu…oh god. So that's when it happened.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman realized he was totally gay for Kurt which he calls 'Hummelsexual' cuz if Finn asked to kiss him. Puck would've given him a shift kick to the head.

Now he has to make Melia believe that he, Puck, is totally into Kurt, not love yet but, it could totally happen. And let's face it, Kurt has an amazing ass, voice, and is pretty hot…for a dude that is.

So with that in mind he slipped under the covers and went to sleep thinking on reasons why he would need to go over Finn/Kurt's house on a Saturday…

The next morning I woke up holding hands with Kurt. Amazingly enough, Kurt was still asleep and it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. When I looked up I saw Burt descending the staircase, he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged but he smiled anyways and Kurt stirred and turned into me both of out bodies now sideways. Kurt groaned and rubbed his eye aimlessly.

"Morning Kurtie pie" I whispered in his ear giggling as he curled into me.

"Tired…"

"Its 1 o'clock"

"WHAT?" Kurt sat up quickly looking at the clock then at me glaring in which I thought was adorable.

"You and you're damn sleeping powers!" he said laughing.

"How much did you two buy at the mall?" Burt asked scratching the back of his neck then fixing his baseball cap staring at the nearly covered flooring of bags.

"uhh that much" I smiled. Burt laughed.

"Well I just got home from work for lunch what do you guys want?" Burt asked note pad in hand knowing I love eating a lot when I wake up.

"BBQ burgers, strawberry salad, chips, and a raspberry ice tea please." Kurt and I said in sync then we giggled looking at each other then Kurt held up our hands raising an eyebrow.

"You 2 are 2 peas in a pod." Burt said rolling his eyes.

"Duh" I said rolling my eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Well I'll order your lunch while you 2 get ready." Burt said started up the stairs and me and Kurt got out of bed were about to start looking through clothes when Finn's voice came through the door.

"Hey Burt is it cool if Puck comes over?" Finn asked

"Sure son. Does he want lunch?" Burt asked. The rest of the conversation was blurred as Kurt looked at me realizing what happened between them then Kurt squeaked.

"Melia! Help me look for the sexiest outfit I can!" Kurt started separating the bags between mine and his. So it looks like Puck is serious about Kurt. I sat Kurt down then handed him those Paris Blue (yes a girl brand) dark wash skinny jeans, that put me to shame, the Ralph Lauren white and black belt, and a white and black designer shirt that fit his frame perfectly. Kurt smiled at me.

"I love you. Do you think he'll like it?" he bit his lip.

"Yes, now, go take a shower, look gorgeous, oh wait you already are and get dressed. Go!" he squeaked and laid the clothes out and ran to the shower hurrying up. I looked at my phone and laughed at the text from Puck and flipped my Voyager open to respond to the text.

-Melia, I'm Hummelsexual. What should I wear?-

-1 that is the dorkiest thing I've ever heard 2 you better only Kurt or I will staple those grapes to you're forehead. 3 you're going to wear exactly what I say and do exactly as I say if you want Kurt to be yours-

-I'm all ears Yoda-

Oh this was going to be too easy Puck doesn't know Kurt already likes him and Kurt doesn't know Puck is 'Hummelsexual'.

Operation Matchmaker: Underway.


	9. Enemy number 1

Melia and Kurt finally made it upstairs Kurt wearing the Paris Blue (yes a girl brand) dark wash skinny jeans, that put me to shame, the Ralph Lauren white and black belt, and a white and black designer shirt that fit his frame perfectly. I wore tight flare jeans showing off my ass, and a tight gray v-neck with rings and the necklace I bought yesterday and added a black and white vest when Kurt gave me 'the look.' We both put out make up on and I actually let my hair down for once seeing it was silky, curly, wavy, and all that jazz. Burt had just been lying out the food when Kurt and I walked to the table and I smack Finn's hand.

"Touch you die." Then Kurt grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him.

"Oh Kurt who was that douche would said u were the F-word and you made the room a South Caribbean style and he like flipped out on you. Oh! And he smacked you when you tried giving him the moist towelette?" I asked seriously and I saw Kurt's eyes dart at Finn who went pale, all color draining from his face. Maybe he was sick or-… you've got to be kidding me.

"Mel calm down its fin-" Kurt tried to reason before I cut him off

"Hell no its' not fine!" I got up and stormed out to the garage and grabbed a nice big ol wrench when Burt grabbed me.

"Finn upstairs Mel cmon" when I would budge he did the next best thing. Burt just picked me up and carried me out to the garage.

"Hey! Calm down I already yelled at him." Burt said taking the wrench.

"Who says he hasn't or won't do it again Burt, Huh? I protect Kurt with my LIFE. And I will teach him a lesson!" I yelled and Burt just crossed his arms.

"No you won't because if Kurt saw you like that he'd be afraid of you." I relaxed immediately; Burt was the only one strong enough, and brave enough, to calm me down. Kurt could calm me down but not as well as Burt.

"Fine but if I hear that word again he's dead" I threatened and Burt nodded.

"Deal, now go eat kiddo." He smiled and hugged me as we walked back. I kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Sorry I'm an idiot." I said digging into the burger. Kurt smiled.

"No, you're protective but thank you anyways." Finn tried to slither past me. Idiot.

"I ever hear that word again and ill turn you into road kill." She said still eating.

"Y-yes M-melia." Then the doorbell rang and Finn walked over to go get it. Puck was waiting at the door in exactly what I told him. Puck was wearing a white crinkle button up shirt, rolled up the sleeves, and dark wash jeans with a black belt. Kurt looked ready to pass out seeing the top 3 buttons un-done just giving a peek at his chiseled chest.

Kurt got out his phone and text me.

-If you dressed him I am 1 thoroughly impressed and 2 holy fuck!-

I opened my phone smirking.

-haha I just know what you like now chill and act nonchalantly.-

Then I went back to eating my burger, well, all 2 bites of it. Puck walked over and sat in front of Kurt smiling.

"Hey" Puck smirked

"Hey" Kurt said in his normal voice smiling back. Oh he's good.

"Finn hungry?" I held up my package of sweet potato fries and he smiled happily.

"Thanks." He smiled munching away happily. Dude, this guy was descendant from a pooch. He acts JUST like one. Super easy to please too.

Kurt and Puck exchanged some small talk before anything before anything interesting came up worthy of me listening too. (let alone write).

"So, Kurt what are you doing today? Wanna play Wii with me?" he smirked at the rhyme. I wanted to puke but I didn't want glitter shoved down my throat by Kurt.

"Sure Puck." Kurt smiled obviously loving this I sighed.

"I'm going to make some pastries." I kissed Kurt's cheek before grabbing my keys and walking out to my car and bringing in fondant, royal icing, butter cream and cake mixings. As well as my easy bake oven and girl gourmet cake bakery just for kicks.

After an hour of extreme Wii challenges, I which Kurt totally owned Puck just so you know, they were sitting on the couch laughing.

"Today was fun. Mostly because I OWNED you at Wii." Kurt joked giggling. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ya next time we'll play xbox and then we'll see who wins." Puck laughed pulling Kurt closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ya ok" Kurt laughed kissing back. Puck placed a hand on his cheek letting his fingertips play with his hair.

"We could always have some fun." He said between kisses.

"Like what?" Kurt asked curiously about to kiss him.

"Oh c'mon Kurt. I totally know you're a little slut, I saw Melia purchase that vibrator at Spencers' for you." Puck laughed at his own joke but his face went straight when he saw Kurt's face.

"I am NOT a slut." Kurt shouted and when tears threatened he did the next best thing he ran to Melia.

"Kurt! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt ran up to Melia who dropped everything and grabbed Kurt.

"What happened?" She asked Kurt soothing him.

"H-he called m-me a s-slut" Kurt said sobbing. I growled and Finn walked in.

"Finn take Kurt and stay in the guest room until I come get you" Finn nodded and took him and I shoved Puck back smacked his mouth. Once I heard that click nothing was holding me back, and Burt was in the garage.

"You little fucker!" I growled pulling my right fist back and gave him a right hook to the jaw then picked him up slamming him into the stairs.

"MEL! I didn't mean it-"

"Oh can it! I've heard that before!" I opened the door and literally kicked him out.

"I ever see you come near Kurt, or even try to connect him, I will pull out my gun, find you and kill you." I slammed the door and locked it.

A stunned Puck sat on the steps, staring at the door bewildered at what just happened. He sighed and got in his truck and went home. He needed a big ass apology cookie for this fuck up.

Melia groaned at her swelling fist. Then Burt came in.

"What'd you do?" Burt placed on ice on my fist.

"Go finish up you truck while I calm Kurt down then ill sit down and explain everything like I always do." He nodded and Finn walked out when I went in and calmed Kurt down.

"She's scary." Finn said Burt shook his head.

"Nahh she's just really good at acting. Just be nice to Kurt and she's actually a sweetie. She's like a diamond. A hard outer shell but once you crack it she's a gleaming gem." He smiled as Finn understood.

Melia shut the door and Kurt ran into her arms. She already almost lost Kurt once to bullies and assholes, and she almost died protecting him, and oh so help me god I will do it 9 million times more if Kurt is safe. I vowed to protect him. And no one will ever hurt Kurt.

Operation Enemy #1: Filled by: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.


	10. Fist Fight

Kurt didn't want to go to school because of that idiot Puck that called Kurt a slut, I mean 1 he's a dude who's never had a boyfriend 2 he's a VIGRIN. Puck if ANYONE is the slut. Burt said we both have to go to school. Of course today was my first day, so I couldn't get in any fights though I was going to flash a few hundreds so I could get all my classes with Kurt.

But here's the thing, Kurt wants me to join Glee, no offence but I don't dance around like an idiot and sing. I can of course but that usually consists of loud music, Kurt Hummel, and a sleepover with lots of food on the side.

So I got up extra early and me being **such** an angel, pun intended, I made everyone Strawberry shortcake from scratch. Hey, you learn a few things when your dad leaves you at 6 with a nanny. Finn is the first to come into the kitchen, no shirt on, quite a nice body if you – woah, no hitting on Kurt's step-bro though he does have nice definition, and sleeping pants.

"Mornin' Melia" Finn smiled walking in.

"Morning, hungry?" I asked still cutting up strawberries.

"Mhmm." He yawned "What smells so good" Finn asked oblivious to his amazing abs stretching in front of my eyes then batting those brown eyes at me. Curse my girl hormones!

"Strawberry Shortcake" I smiled. Next people to wake up were Burt and Carole.

"Does she cook like this everyday?" Carole asked.

"Usually unless she's tired and passed out." Burt commented and I just stuck my tongue out.

"KURT STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE." I shouted and Burt rubbed his temples then I heard scrambling up the stairs and Kurt was sitting down within seconds.

"I love how I know you so well." I smiled Kurt laughed.

I put together 5 strawberry shortcakes with my home made shortcake with strawberries and cream in the middle and drizzled with more strawberries, whip cream and drizzled strawberry cream. I sat down next to Kurt to eat when Finn groaned.

"This is amazing! Can I have more?" Finn asked and I raised an eyebrow showing a forkful in my mouth then swallowed.

"Suuuuuure I made enough for us 3 to take to school and Burt and Carole to take to work I also made lunches…What? I like cooking and baking." I looked down at my plate and Kurt tickled my side.

"Cooking Addict" We giggled at our inside joke while eating and making silent jokes. Telepathy is very handy to confusing people and making you laugh.

(Kurt POV)

Kurt tends to observe more, because my face is usually in devouring 10 plates of food, especially when a guy is eyeing me, this guy of course was Finn, why he was eyeing Melia I don't know why but I WILL find out. Ill just bat my baby blues at him and Finn will tell me anything.

(Back to Melia POV)

After I finished eating I got up even though everyone was still eating strawberry shortcake and I made the rest of the strawberry shortcake and took out the lunches. I was cleaning the plates up when Finn walked in smiling.

"It was amazing." He smiled refusing to let me wash his plate.

"No biggy, hey when's you birthday? Kurt's birthday's coming up too." I asked ignoring the fact that my birthday was tomorrow. (it actually is in real life lol)

"Mine's actually the day after Kurt's. When's your birthday?" Finn asked as I finished putting the dishes away.

"It's in July." I lied. Finn nodded happily and I grabbed Burt and Carole's lunches and deserts and put them on the table.

"Alright Finn are you riding with Kurt and I?" I asked turning on the dishwasher and headed to the basement.

"Ya sure." He smiled.

"Then hurry up and get ready, were leaving in 30." I said and Finn rushed upstairs and I walked to the basement and looked at the bags.

"What are you wearing gorgeous?" I looked around the bags and that were mine trying to figure out what to wear.

"I'll make you a deal. You pick out what you want me to wear and you can decide what I want to wear." Kurt asked as he finished taking a shower.

"Alrighty." I chose the new Prada bag, white frayed Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, a tight Alexander McQueen Bright blue shirt, and blue converse sneakers. Oh, and those new Gucci glasses.

Once I heard the shower cut off and Kurt came out with a towel on and looked at my selection.

"Very nice but-"

"Nope you're wearing sneakers or you pick your shoes and I do your hair." Then I pinned up my hair and took off my clothes and took a shower while Kurt blow-dried his hair.

"Fine you can do my hair only cuz I hate sneakers with a passion. I'm wearing my Armani shoes." Kurt stated and I rolled my eyes as I finished shaving my legs and dried off then walked out in my panties and bra.

"What am I wearing yoda." I sighed knowing I was wearing something to show off my legs.

"Faded Paris Blue jean shorts, tight teal top with the cream ivory thin overlay, black faux snake skin pointed ballet flats, accessories, Prada bag and black sunglasses." I smiled.

"I like now come on lets both get dressed and I'll do your hair."

We both got dressed and I finished Kurt's hair in a side swoop up that basically look like a fohawk but on the front side kinda thing…I saw it in a magazine. We grabbed out stuff and headed upstairs to meet Finn who was going gaga over my legs.

"Y-you guys look great." Finn stuttered out.

"Thanks cmon lets grab lunch and head out." I shoved mine in my big bag then handed Kurt and Finn's there's and headed to school which soon will be a war zone when I see my target Noah Puckerman. Lucky no one know I carry various small weapons such as a tazer and mace in my bag at all times. We piled in my truck and I turned on some music.

Oh yes today, Noah Puckerman will feel my wrath.

Once I parked my truck and got out immediately and Kurt linked arms with me and we strode into school Finn met up with Matt and Mike and all eyes were on us. I can't blame them though I mean cmon Kurt and I look smokin' today.

"Everyone's looking at us."

"Yes they are" I said smirking then glared as I saw my objective walking toward us and I felt Kurt stiffen. Puck tried to come up to us then I put Kurt behind me and growled.

"Either move or I'll make you; he doesn't want to talk so drop it." I said low and threatening. I shoved past him Kurt still linked to me at my arm.

After I transferred into all my classes, that just so happen to be with Kurt, I noticed Puck following us like a puppy dog. Talk about annoying and I was happy when lunch rolled around.

We were sitting at what was known at the 'Glee' table, why they label tables I will never know, wit Kurt when some fat ugly guys, obviously football players cuz of the jerseys, and stood in front of the table.

"Hey hot new girl." I continued eating pretended I didn't even hear them. That obviously pissed them off, just a tad, Karofsky grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet.

"Hey I'm talking to you, so you should listen and come eat with us inside of these geeks." He smirked doing a fist bump with some idiot Aizimo.

"Plus you shouldn't hang with that faggot you'll catch his-" That did it. My fist connected with his mouth and he was on the ground. I slammed my foot into his side then got down on him and started throwing punches. I got pulled off by 2 of the 4 jocks. I growled 1 down 3 to go. I slammed my head into Aizimo's head then did easily did a high kick into his jaw and finshed him off by a swift kick to the nuts. 2 down. I punched the other dude in the adams apple and threw a punch right on his nose easily breaking it then brought my knee up to his ribs until he feel to the ground. The other one ran he was so scared then I got up on the table grabbed some old wrinkly chicks megaphone in a one color tracksuit.

"Eh! Listen up!" Everything went quiet except for the guys groaning.

"Anyone who screws with me, my best friend Kurt or anyone at this table and you'll end up worse then these idiots. Everyone understand?" I shouted. There were nods and squeaked 'yes's and I got down and handed her the megaphone.

"Why are you staring? Go eat!" I growled and everyone scrambled away. I got props from everyone at the table.

"What can I say I got the fierce attitude from Kurt who else?" I laughed and Kurt made a happy sigh.

"Well I'm glad to see I rubbed off on someone." Kurt laughed happily as we ate lunch then a paper plane landed on Kurt's plate. I motioned for Kurt to open it and our table got quiet dying to see what it was and he read the note out loud though it was in chicken scratch and barely legible.

"-Kurt we need to talk please. Meet me in the choir room I'll explain everything.-" he said out loud biting his lip debating on whether or not to go.

"I gotta go"

"Kurt you're not-"

"Melia relax you can't protect me forever. its 5 minutes and I'll be back okay?" Kurt kissed my head though I tried to protest and Finn sat next to me trying to keep me occupied as Kurt grabbed his bag and headed to the choir room.

Kurt walked the empty soundless hallways and turned into the fully lit choir room, Puck sitting at the top of the risers strumming a guitar idly.

"Hello Puck"

Operation…Oh hell…

Project: try and keep Puck away from Kurt: Failed…miserably


	11. ReOpened Wounds

"Hello Puck" Kurt said from the doorway.

"Kurt. You actually came." Puck said placing down the guitar.

"Yes, though you have about 5 minutes to convince me before Melia comes in here and attempts to kill you" Kurt pointed out closing and locking the door behind him. Kurt walked over to the piano sitting on top of it.

"Ya, she's quite scary. Kurt, I never meant to hurt you it slipped out I meant it jokingly but it came out totally wrong you have to believe me." He asked pleadingly moving closer. Kurt sighed.

"Make me believe you. Make me believe whatever this" he motioned between him and Puck. "Is, it better be real, or there's no reason for me to be here." Kurt pointed out. Puck walked closer standing in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands gently holding them in his calloused hands.

"Kurt, I won't say that I'm not scared, or nervous as hell, I maybe Puckzilla and a stud but you're the first and only guy I've fallen for, and I know that what I said was wrong on all levels and.." he groaned. He really sucked at explaining things.

"What I'm trying to say is, I like you, and only you, and I'm totally fine with that. And I don't expect your trust right away and I'd like to earn it back by taking you on a proper date. I know what I said was total d-bag and I'm truly sorry." Puck finally said looking Kurt in the eyes the whole time.

Kurt bit his lip. He noticed puck was sincere and honest, or he was a great actor. Kurt smiled.

"Alright, I'll accept apology but you owe me a date, Friday night, pick me up at 7pm sharp." Kurt smiled as Pucks face lit up.

"Seriously? Sweet! I'll make sure you don't regret it." He smiled and Kurt giggled blushing.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. Puck placed one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his hip then he slowly leaned in the place his lips gently to Kurt's like testing the waters of a vast ocean. When Kurt kissed back Puck scooted between his legs hanging off the edge of piano and tilted his head deepening the kiss. Puck usually had hungry rough hot make out sessions, but with Kurt he didn't feel the need to rush anything and he kind of just got his trust back so he didn't want to screw up more then he already had.

Puck pulled away and smiled. Kurt blushed biting his lip and they nearly jumped out of their own skin when suddenly the choir room door fell open and she was holding the hinges in her hand.

"And that's how you open a locked door." I smiled. Puck gulped and Kurt was staring at the door and back at her. He needed to know how she did that soundlessly, but he'd store that away for later.

"Melia I-" Puck started but stopped feeling like a puppy with its tail between his legs because seriously? She's the only person who can own Puck at being badass and she's a CHICK.

"Don't even start, now you have .6 seconds to move away from Kurt or I will move you." I growled grabbing the sledge hammer from the janitor's closet.

"Melia stop it!" Kurt almost yelled keeping a firm grip on Puck.

"Kurt do you even remember the shit that he did to you? Dumpster dives, slushies, the horrid names, slamming you into lockers and you want to DATE that guy? Are you insane?" I nearly yelled then told Matt and Mike to fix the door. And the quickly had it up.

"Hey!" Puck yelled moving away from Kurt. "I haven't done anything like that in months!" he growled.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you still did it Puckerman!" I shouted and we started yelling at each other when finally we both cracked and I had his ass on the floor and we were wrestling and when his arm slipped and slammed into my stomach I couldn't go on I shoved him off of me and ran to the bathroom. I ran into a stall and puked. No not vomit, blood. I pulled my hair back and nearly passed out. I hated this stupid idiotic ulcer, I had forgotten to take my medication that morning and that one hit to the stomach did it out for me.

Kurt never saw me run from a fight no matter what, even if I had a broken leg I'd never run, so when I ran, Kurt knew something was wrong. He helped Puck and kissed him.

"I'll sort this out okay? I'm going to make sure she's okay." Kurt said giving him a hug. Puck nodded.

"Ya, I'm sorry call me if you need anything." Kurt nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I finally was done heaving then got up quite dizzy to rinse out the vial taste of blood in my mouth. I washed out my mouth till the water coming out of my mouth wasn't stained red. I stood up straight then slipped on a puddle of water and fell like a ton of bricks and my head slammed onto the sink and my world went black.

When Kurt walked in all he saw was me on the floor then screamed for Puck and Finn, he saw the blood on my shirt and his eyes went wide. Puck and Finn rushed in seeing Kurt on the floor while I lay un-moving with blood on my shirt.

"Someone call 911! And get a teacher!" he cried out, tears threatening to fall. Puck came up behind him and hugged him close.

Kurt handed Puck his Iphone with his dad, Burt's name pulled up on screen Puck hit talk and Burt answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey kiddo whats up?"

"Its puck, somethings wrong with Melia she's lying on the bathroom floor and has blood on her shirt, we called an ambulance." Puck rushed out.

Burt was yelling at some guys then the rumble of his truck was heard.

"I'll meet you at the hospital make sure they don't call her parents and they call me or Carole instead." Then he hung up.

The paramedics soon arrived; Kurt and Puck rode with her to the hospital in the ambulance.

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting anxiously; thankfully her real parents weren't called though Puck, Finn and Carole didn't understand why they didn't want that.

"Mr. Hummel?" A doctor walked out with a clipboard. Burt stood up as well as everyone else.

"Are you all here for Melia Kallani Sanders?"

"Yes, how's she doing?"

"Her vitals are back on track, we took all the necessary scans and x-rays, were waiting for the scans and x-rays to finish before we figure what went wrong, she's awake if you'd like to see her but she is tired." The doctor smiled and led them to her room.

Melia opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Once everyone was inside Burt started questioning her.

"What happened?" Burt asked standing at the foot of my bed arms crossed.

"The Doctor wouldn't tell us, so you tell us." I sighed and Kurt sat next to me and Puck next to him Carole and Finn on my other side.

"It's nothing it's from my shark attack."

"SHARK ATTACK?" Everyone said in unison and very loud.

"Ow…I hit my head when I fell so I have a massive headache you guys and yes, I lived in Mulliki, Hawaii before I moved here, why do you think I moved the farthest place from the ocean?" I pointed out.

"Wait, you're Melia Kallani? The Queen of the waves?" Puck and Finn said in unison.

"Yup the one and only." I rolled my eyes. Kurt gave me the look and I groaned. I leaned over onto my right side thankfully wearing my bra and underwear, then undid my stupid gown then showed everyone the scar.

"Can I touch it?" Puck asked Finn and Kurt both nodded wanting to touch it.

"ya sure Its still tender but ya go for it." The 3 boys started tracing the outline.

"This is a rad scar, what did you get attacked by?" Puck asked.

"Great white, it was a baby though so it was only 6 feet long." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you the story and show you pictures later."

"Oh ya why did Burt say we couldn't call your parents?" Finn asked Kurt and Burt glared at him but I just waved him off.

My wounds that I buried for so long and tried to forget just got re-opened.


	12. Surprises

"Burt, Kurt chill…your names rhyme…weird….anyways Finn to answer your question, my step-mother and Mark could careless that I exist." I said flatly.

"What about your real mom?" Puck asked.

"Well first Puck sorry about earlier, I'm kind of like Burt on speed when it comes to protecting Kurt. My real mom was best friends with Kurt's mom; she died a month later after Kurt's mom actually. Kurt and I were born in the same room which was cool." Kurt and I shared a smile.

"I still don't understand why your Dad wouldn't come though…" Finn asked and I sighed.

"I refuse to call Mark my father. When my Mother died Mark left for New York leaving me, a 6 year old girl who just lost her mother, to go find another wife. That's where Lucinda my step-mother comes back to Lima already married and pregnant with Kelsey. Mark just moved me from place to place every so often, while he launched his 'fabulous baby girl' onto society. The reason we don't call my dad is because when I was in the hospital because of the shark attack a nurse called him and I told her to put it on speaker. He said and I quote 'I don't give a damn if that selfless brat lives or dies, as long as she doesn't create problems for me, she can go rot in a ditch and I wont care. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my daughters beauty pageant.' He never cared, So I stopped calling him dad and started calling Burt my dad cuz he's treated me more like a daughter then Mark ever has." I smiled at Burt.

"Woah…that's harsh…" I smiled at Puck.

"I think the shark attack hurt more. Now can I get outta here and go shopping?" I asked looking at Kurt. Then the doctor walked in.

"Here's your meds and your new prescription. You're signed out Melia." Then he smiled and walked back out.

"Its eats away at the scar tissue in my stomach" I told everyone seeing their curious glances.

"Well I'll help Melia get dressed everyone else out." Kurt said as he took the bag from the nurse. Everyone walked out and I put my prescription and pills in my purse then I grabbed my jeans and shirts as Kurt took off my hospital gown thankfully I was already wearing a bra and panties.

"So what's really going on and what are those pills really for." Damn. Kurt knows me too well. I pulled up my jeans.

"Alright fine I tell you, you can't worry and you can't freak out or tell anyone? Promise?" Kurt nodded and we did our secret handshake.

"Stomach stress ulcer, It's an ulcer that some people get if their under a lot of stress like I always am. But it can't kill me. I just puke up blood when I get hit in the stomach or get too stressed."

Kurt was silent for a while in shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked as I finished putting on my shirts.

"Because I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry I hid it from you but that's the only thing I hid from you I promise." I smiled and hugged him. Kurt hugged me back.

"Please be careful okay? Don't ever hid anything from me and I won't hide anything from you, this is our senior year, let's make the best of it okay?" he smiled brightly.

"Okay and I'll tell you about your surprise when were alone cuz I know you'll be screaming." She winked and they walked out giggling.

We were at the mall when Kurt brought it up.

"Okay so early you said you would tell me about my surprise when we were alone, were alone, now spill." I smirked at Kurt he never forgot anything.

"Well first off, I have a multi million dollar cooperation hotel chain, 2nd I have a penthouse in New York City waiting for you, continently located in my cooperate headquarters so you can be close to me and go to New York." I smiled and Kurt's eyes went wide then he gave me a huge hug nearly knocking me over.

"This is a cause for celebration. Shopping!" We laughed and shopped then when we couldn't shop anymore, we headed to the spa.

Operation Surprises: Complete

Project Puckerman: waiting to see how things play out.


	13. Failed Epically

Time skip: 4 months before Graduation.

Puck and Kurt have officially been dating for 5 months; thankfully they have not had sex…yet. So far only Glee club knows though I'm pretty sure Puck and Kurt are planning to come out to the entire school. Puck, amazingly, is the one who wants to be out and proud and not Kurt but then again Kurt's been getting tormented by these idiots for too long. I've been calmer and not trying to choke Puck but who can blame me for wanting too? I ended up walking in on Puck giving Kurt a blowjob…though he was thoroughly enjoying it…if that were Burt Puck would be dead. So I had a crying Kurt trying to tell me that he was sorry and I promised Kurt I wouldn't kill Puck, I never said Burt or Finn wouldn't.

And that's what you missed on…Glee!

"You ready for this babe?" Kurt asked looking at Puck. They just pulled up to McKinley and were sitting in his truck.

"Oh ya, I've been ready. How about you? Nervous?" Puck asked. Kurt let out a heavy slightly shaky sigh.

"Yes but it's just nerves, let's rule this school." Kurt beamed at Puck who put on his aviators.

"Let's do this." Puck slid out of his truck and shut his door then walked over and opened Kurt's door.

"Your majesty." Puck smirked teasingly and held out his hand for Kurt. Kurt slid on his Prada sunglasses and took Puck's hand smirking before getting out of the car. Puck laced their fingers together and locked his car and they strode into school feeling like they were on cloud 9 as they walked through the parking lot like they owned the place. There were lots of gasps and whispers as they entered the corridor but also lots of whistling and cheering which actually surprised them, but they suspected it was mostly coming from Glee members.

"You're a faggot Puckerman?" Karofsky shouted at them as he approached with the other football players. Melia was standing by watching the show…for now that is.

"Oh stop being in denial Karofsky, we all know you and Aizimo screw each in the locker rooms when everyone leaves." Kurt retorted, I surprised at Kurt's comeback I'll have to congratulate him later on that, even Puck looked surprised. Karofsky took a step forward closer to Kurt.

"What'd you say cocksucker? Getting some balls are we? I knew we shouldn't have stopped those dumpster dives. Look he's spreading his disease." Karofsky yelled. Kurt flinched internally but kept his exterior cold. This time it was Puck's turn, he had dropped his backpack and let go of Kurt's hand and shoved Karofsky hard making him stumble back into the other football players.

"Call him that again and you'll be sucking air through a tube!" Puck yelled back standing defensively in front of Kurt cracking his knuckles. I got up telling Matt to hold my backpack and intervened before either of the boys could get hurt. Karofsky launched himself at Puck. I grabbed him by the hair and sent him into the ground. When he got up I was behind him with my mini tazer that was disguised as lipstick, and hit some pressure points on his back precisely smiling happily when he fell like a ton of bricks. I quickly put the cap back on hoping no one realized it wasn't lipstick.

"Don't worry he's alive he's just paralyzed from the neck down for 3 hours. Anyone else feel like being a homophobic douche bag?" I said with my bitchiest tone. There were lots of "No's" and shaking heads.

"Good now go back to what you were doing, oh and if anyone else cares to screw with them when I'm not around thinking it'll be hilarious and you can get with it, think again I will find out and will sue you for everything you own and you'll be living out of a box eating out of a trashcan." I turned to the jocks that were behind me.

"Move" They quickly moved aside and so did I, winking at Kurt who strode the halls like he owned them, which Kurt could if he wanted to really seeing as I had the money to do it. Once Puck and Kurt were out of sight I made a mental note to give Puck a firm talking to, then I remembered I have a terrible memory for storage and took out an obnoxious green colored post it note and wrote on it,

-Give Puck a firm talking to. Use force if necessary-

I stuck it inside of my planner then walked to my locker. I opened it with a sigh. I was totally envious of Kurt, though I'd take that to my grave before I ever said it out loud. I've never had a boyfriend let alone ever liked a guy, well except for that crush on Tom, my best friend from New York, that I squashed quickly because he'd never return my feelings and honestly I really wish I had a guy. I was tired of protecting myself but then again no guy does like me seeing as every guy is afraid I'm going to rip their head off…I sighed opening my locker up switching what I did and didn't need for my first 2 classes of the day.

Tom had stepped out of his Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster locking the car looking around.

"So this is where she's been hiding…or at least where her dad moved her too…" Tom walked into the school after locking his car and went to look for Melia. Tom walked into what looked like the main corridor. He took off his shades and looked around smiling when he spotted Melia at her locker and started making his way over to her.

Melia sighed and closed her locker.

"So we meet again Melia Sanders." Tom said smiling. I turned my head smirking.

"Tom? What are you doing here!" I dropped my bag giving him a big hug. Tom picked me up giving me a big hug, just like he, use too.

"I came to find you of course you left without telling me where you were going. And I miss your corky sense of humor" Tom put me down laughing. I giggled.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked curiously.

'C'mon Tom you got the balls to get down here after 2 months now say it wait there's an empty classroom much better.' Tom thought to himself. He grabbed Melia's arm and half dragged her into the dark but slightly lit room.

Melia gasped when she was dragged into the room.

"Tom if you try anything-"

"I love you" Tom blurted out still visibly red in the dim light.

"W-what?" I turned bright red. No way, I heard wrong, so totally wrong, Tom doesn't like her back…

"I love you Melia. I-I was to afraid to be rejected when you left so I didn't tell you and you number got disconnected so I couldn't call you or anything…I'm sorry for not telling you, that's why I'm here…" Tom stumbled over his words. Holy crap. Why didn't he tell me sooner!

"You idiot!" I huffed.

"Wh-what?" Tom asked thoroughly confused.

"You're an idiot! I've liked you for god knows how long and NOW you decide to tell me, 'oh by the way, I love you.' You should've told me sooner!" I blew some hair out of my face out of annoyance and happiness, though if anyone asked I'd totally deny it. Tom laughed lightly.

"You and your rhetorical answers, so…you love me?" Tom asked biting his lip hoping the answer was yes.

"I like you Tom like a lot…you know I've never been in a relationship so I don't know what love is. But…I am willing to give us a shot since I think you're the only guy who isn't afraid of me besides Kurt" I bit my lip smiling. Tom looked up smiling brightly then took my hands in his.

"Well I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend plus I could totally own you in a arm wrestling match." He teased.

"Oh you are on English boy do you wanna se-" I was cut off when Tom kissed me. I turned bright red but closed my eyes and kissed him back regardless of the fact he totally jacked my first kiss to shut me up. But then again, I wouldn't want it any other way. The bell rang and Tom pulled away.

"I have a free period." I said smirking deviously and pulled Tom into another kiss.

Time skip: Later that night.

It all started out innocently enough Puck came over for Movie night and Burt and Carole went out on a date. Kurt and Puck were all snuggled up on the white futon watching rent. About what 'seemed' like 10 minutes Kurt was underneath Puck his hands tangled in his full head of hair that was soon to be shaved into a Mohawk and Puck's hands caressed his sides. Puck kissed Kurt deeply lowering himself down more without actually being on top of Kurt afraid he'd crush him. All this heat with kissing Puck and all this raw passion was making his blood boil and rush south. Kurt moaned lightly in Pucks mouth when Puck rubbed his thighs. Kurt pushed Puck back and Puck took his hands off Kurt.

"I'm sor-" Puck started but was cut off by Kurt.

"I'm ready" Kurt said giving Puck the bedroom eyes.

Operation: Keep Puck and Kurt from having sex: Failed Epically


End file.
